Corazon Salvaje
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: El hijo no reconocido de Death Mask llega al santuario, junto a su madre. ¿Que como hizo mascarita para dejar embarazada a una mujer, siendo el novio de Afrodita?¿Y que tiene que ver Aldebaran en todo esto?


**Corazón Salvaje**

Por Core BloodDrinker 06/03/07

"Aquí estamos" Suspiro la muchacha

"¿Acá esta mi papá?" Pregunto con ansiedad el niño, que sostenía con fuerza la mano de su madre

"Sí" Contesto Ariela, mientras volvía la vista a la entrada del tan famoso santuario. Había reunido todo el coraje (a lo largo de siete años), para ir a ese lugar. Se acomodo su corto cabello negro y sus ojos castaños se fijaron en su hijo de seis años, el cual la miraba con gran expectativa. Para su pesar, su hijo tenia todo el derecho de conocer a su padre… aunque fuese un maldito bastardo

"¿Mami?" Pregunto el niño, la mirada de su madre había comenzado a darle miedo

"Bueno, vamos Joaquín" Le tendió la mano, Joaquín muy decidido, se la tomo y ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba de las grandes puertas de hierro, vigiladas por dos guardias

"¿A que viene?" Pregunto uno de los soldados con brusquedad. Ariela trato de no ponerse violenta ante ese trato impartido por el mequetrefe aquel, después de todo estaba con su hijo y su deber era darle buenos ejemplos… ¿no?

"Necesito hablar con alguien que trabaja aquí"

"Mira nena, acá no puede entrar cualquiera, se necesita autorización" Le dijo el otro guardia de orejas grandes

"Así que te vas por donde viniste, eh" Le aconsejó el otro guardia, el de los ojos chiquitos_. 'Ariela, no te violentes'_ trato de calmarse. Lo peor de todo, fue que su hijo la miraba desilusionado

"Tengo que entrar" Dijo con determinación, nadie se metía con el sueño de su hijo

"JA JA, ¿escuchaste?, _tiene que entrar_" Se bufo el de ojos chiquitos

"Sí. Jajajaja" Se rió el orejón

"¡OIME DUMBO Y TU, TOPO IDIOTA, ME VAN A DEJAR ENTRAR AHORA!" Grito muy enojada. Los epítetos impuestos por la mujer disgustaron a los soldados y comenzaron a acercarse amenazadores a Ariela

"Te vas" 'Dumbo' la tomo del brazo

"Deja a mi mamá" Joaquín comenzó a patear al guardia

"Mocoso…" El otro guardia estaba apunto de revolear al niño por los aires, cuando una voz se escucho potente, detrás de ellos

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa acá?"

"…" Los soldados se quedaron quietos como piedra, con miedo voltearon para ver a su superior: Aldebaran de Tauro

"No pasa nada, Sr. Aldebaran" Dijeron los dos soldados al unísono

"¡Mentira, le querían pegar a mi mamá!" Grito ofuscado Joaquín

"Me temo que ustedes dos deberán ser castigados, tendré que informárselo a Saga" Dictamino Aldebarán, los rostros de los soldados se pusieron blancos. Por que los castigos del Sr. Saga, eran prácticamente, la peor tortura de toda la tierra, era como pasar por el tártaro y saludar a Tántalo. "Señorita, ¿Qué es lo que desea?" Pregunto con amabilidad Tauro. Ariela torció mucho el cuello, ese hombre era gigante, como un vikingo y Joaquín estaba igual de asombrado que ella… y maravillado, ese hombre era como un oso y lo que llevaba puesto era magnifico

"Yo vengo a buscar a una persona que vive aquí" Le contesto ella

"¿Sabe su nombre?"

"Emm…, no" Contesto medio avergonzada

"Umm, eso es un problema" Aldebaran se tomo el mentón pensativo

"solo me dijo que tenia un importante trabajo aquí"

"Es mi papá" Informo Joaquín al grandote

"Es tu padre, bueno, que te parece si lo buscamos, campeón" Le pregunto Aldebaran, mientras se hincaba en una rodilla para quedar, mas o menos, a la altura del niño

"¡Sí!" El pequeño agito la cabeza varias veces, dando tremendo énfasis al 'Sí'

"Entonces, ven" Lo tomo y lo sentó sobre uno de sus hombres

"Mira, mami, mira" Sonrió de oreja a oreja, nunca había estado tan alto. Ariela miro con recelo la escena, estaba un poco celosa, por que su hijo se llevaba tan bien con ese desconocido

"Jajaja" Rió Aldebarán, también alegre "Vamos, señorita…"

"Ariela" Dijo su nombre, observándolo con una ceja alzada, era como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un gigante

"Bueno, vamos Ariela, quizás encuentres a quien estas buscando" Le sonrió y enfilo hacia las doce casas, cruzando los portones de la entrada principal. La mujer lo siguió, con desconfianza. Estaba muy nerviosa, ver a 'esa' persona…como reaccionaria, quizás ella le saltaría cual tigresa y le arrancaba los ojos…no, primero su hijo lo vería y luego sí, lo mataría por lo que le había hecho. Ese mal nacido…

"Bastardo…" Susurro

"Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?" Pregunto Tauro

"No, no, nada" Había estado tan concentrada, que ni se había dado cuanta de que estaban dentro de un templo, _'Que lugar mas raro' _pensó, mirando para todos lados con desconfianza

"Y este es mi templo, yo como santo dorado lo protejo" Le contó Aldebaran al niño

"¡Es genial!" Le dijo el chico, observando todo con sus ojos azules

"Sí, sí, ser un santo dorado es genial" Aldebaran se sumo a la opinión del niño

"¿Yo podré ser uno cuando sea grande?" Pregunto esperanzado

"Por supuesto" Dijo con énfasis "¿De que signo eres?"

"Umm…, no se" Dijo dudoso el niño y luego miro a su madre "Mami, ¿De que signo soy?"

"De Tauro" Respondió distraída, es que estaba muy concentrada mirando el interior del templo de Tauro con curiosidad

"Estupendo, puedes ser mi discípulo, yo no tengo ninguno todavía"

"Sí…mami, puedo, puedo, mami" Comenzó Joaquín

"Sí, sí…" Respondió sin darle mucha atención…, ese templo era enorme… ¡Un momento! ¿Su hijo discípulo del vikingo? "No, hijo, tu no puedes…"

"Mami…" Los ojos llorosos de su hijo la miraron

"…Esta bien" Dijo resignada, mimaba demasiado a este niño, al igual que los abuelos

"Este templo es el de géminis, su guardián es Saga. Pero ahora no esta, se fue con su esposa y sus gemelos de paseo" Le explico el toro

"¿Tu crees que podré ser santo?" Pregunto el niño, aun no muy convencido todavía

"Sí, sí, serás un santo dorado que luchara por la justicia y para defender, también, a quienes quieres"

"Eh… ¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto por fin Ariela, Aldebarán se paro, ya fuera del Futagokyo

"¿Cómo era el padre del niño?" La pregunta del millón. Ariela frunció el ceño, la imagen de ese rostro había estado grabada en su memoria durante siete largos años…el odio se hizo presente

"En ese momento tenia diez y seis años, era italiano. Cabello azul, medio violeta; su piel era morena…no un marrón". A Aldebaran no le hicieron falta mas datos, de apoco le fueron cayendo las fichas. Ya sabía el que el niño le recordaba a alguien… ¡Dios, que no fuese él!

"Ahora llegamos al templo de cáncer" Anuncio Aldebaran, que ya parecía un guía turístico. Entraron y Tauro le fue contando algunas cosas al niño, hasta que a su derecha (cual azafata) Tauro dijo "Ahí esta Death Mask…"Callo…Death Mask estaba de espaldas, pero dos manos le acariciaban visiblemente la espalda "¡Ejemmmm!" Carraspeo ruidosamente

"¡Ay, por diozz!" Exclamo Afrodita, que enseguida soltó a DM, el canceriano se dio vuelta hecho una furia, no le gustaba que lo interrumpiesen… y menos cuando se estaba manoseando con su pareja

"¡Grandote idiota!" Califico DM, la poca luz ensombrecía el rostro del santo

"¿Esa voz…?" Pensativa Ariela cerró los ojos

"¿Qué quieres?" DM salio a la luz seguido por el santo de Piscis.

Ariela entro en shock y luego, roja de ira, grito "¡¿TU!?"

DM la miro y frunció el seño pensativo y luego abrió los ojos con asombro "¿¡TU?!" Ambos se quedaron señalándose, con un dedo acusador. Afrodita revoleo los ojos ante tan ridícula escena

"Pendón, pendón" Se interpuso entre los contrincantes que se lanzaban dagas con los ojos "Bueno, señorita, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto con una amable sonrisa

"Él…, él…" No le salio palabra y sin querer, su mente empezó a recordar y se transportó siete años en el pasado

Comienzo recuerdo

"_Quédate aquí" Le dijo el hombre a su hija, ambos habían viajado del campo hasta Sicilia, a dejar un cargamento de mercadería y la chica le había insistido tanto en ir, que el padre había accedido_

"_Sí, papá, me quedare aquí" Respondió Ariel, emocionada por conocer algo que no sean vacas_

"_Muy bien" Su padre entro en la despensa y Ariela se quedo en el callejo, donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de la despensa. Un poco aburrida, y desobedeciendo a su padre, salio del callejón y camino unos cuantos pasos por la angosta vereda. Estaba sorprendida observando la vida nocturna de la ciudad, que no vio como tres hombres se acercaban a ella_

"_Que lindo muchacho" Dijo unos de los tres, Ariela salio de su ensimismamiento y se dio media vuelta para observar al que le había hablado… ¿muchacho, le había llamado?, esta bien, no tenia muchas curvas pero tampoco parecía un hombre. La sangre le comenzó a hervir, harte de que siempre se la confundan con un chico…pero meditándolo cinco segundos, se dio cuanta de que era mejor que creyesen que era un muchacho_

"_Flacucho" Otro de ellos se le acerco y ella oliendo el hedor que salia de la boca del tipo ese, se alejo "¿¡Oye, acaso te doy asco, eh?!"_

"_Le vendría bien una lección" Dijo el tercero y en ese momento, Ariela se dio cuenta de que como 'muchacho', también correría peligro_

"_Ven aquí…" La tomo del brazo, mientras que su amigo se disponía a pegarle_

"_¡Que asco!"Una voz masculina se escucho detrás de ellos. Ariela agradeció silenciosamente a su salvador, ya que los tres borrachos la habían arrastrado hasta el callejón opuesto a la despensa_

"_¡No te metas, mocoso!" Grito uno de ellos, bastante irritado de que le corten la diversión_

"_En realidad no me importa lo que le hagan…" El muchacho sonrió diabólicamente y la poco luz colaboraba para darle ese aspecto maligno, solo sus dientes blancos se distinguían bien en la oscuridad "…lo que me da asco, es la gente débil y cobarde…como ustedes" Sentencio, acercándose mas y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los tres hombres_

"_¡¡ ¿A quien carajo le dices cobarde, chiquito!??" _

"_Tres adultos atacan a un niño… deberían morir, solo los fuertes tiene derecho a vivir. Les voy a mostrar la justicia que reside en mi fuerza y así se irán directo al purgatorio, jajaja" Su risa perversa causo escalofríos en Ariela, era una risa cruel. El dedo del muchacho empezó a despedir una luz y el ambiente se volvió pesado_

"_Yo…yo me voy de acá" Dijo uno de los hombres, aterrorizado por el terror que ese chico le inspiraba, eso no era normal. Sus otros dos compinches decidieron que era mejor quedar como cobardes que morir _

"_Cobardes…" Murmuro el muchacho. Ariela se acerco a él, para verlo mejor. Cabello corto de un azul violáceo, sus ojos guardaban un astivo de locura y su tez morena fue lo que mas le atrajo. Bueno, en realidad, ella nunca había tenido contacto con hombres, a excepción de sus cinco hermanos_

"_Gracias…" Le dijo ella y lo miro…no supo muy bien como fue, pero dos segundos después estaba de espaldas sobre unas cajas de cartón y él la besaba con una pasión desesperante. 'Esto esta mal', le dijo su conciencia, aunque su cuerpo pensara otra cosa y aunque quisiese, no podría detenerlo_

"_Mierda…" susurro tajante él y por unos instantes detuvo sus manos, pero luego continuo y continuo, haciéndola sentir cosas de las cuales no sabia de su existencia. Un rato después, ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, Ariela seguía sin creer lo que había sucedido…por que siempre se dejaba llevar por esa sangre que le hervía (en todos los sentidos) "Me voy" Dijo él mientras se subía el cierre de los pantalones_

"_Pero…" Muy confundida, lo tomo de la muñeca_

"_Me equivoque" Dijo lisa y llanamente. Ella lo miro, esta bien, era bueno que admitiese que lo que habían echo estaba mal… "Pensé que eras un chico" Le aclaro él_

_Ariela se paro como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, el muy bastardo la había confundido con un…con un… la sangre hirviente le llego a la cabeza y su carácter violento, por fin afloro "¡MARICA, MUÑECA TORCIDA, TRAGA SABLE DE CUARTA, ME ARRUINAS LA VIDA…!"_

"_Uff…" Suspiro con fastidio el muchacho, así que de un simple golpe en la nuca, la desmayo "Mujeres, son todas unas histéricas" Declaro irritado y se marcho._

Fin recuerdo

Una ira incontenible se expandió por su cuerpo, hasta encontrar el punto de explosión "¡EL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO!!!!"

"Ay, por dios, cállate" Death Mask cerro los ojos, fastidiado ante la perorata que se desarrollaría delante de él

"¡¡¡ARghghghgrrrrr!!" Ella se abalanzo hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras seguía insultándolo. Afrodita, en un ricon, observaba todo, sin entender nada de nada

"¿Tu eres mi papá?" Silencio total. Joaquín se había bajado de los hombros de Aldebaran y se había acercado a DM, con tanto alboroto nadie lo había notado. El niño le jaló de la capa y lo miro expectante. DM bajo sus ojos a, bueno, 'eso' y fue como retroceder en el tiempo, era como verse a un espejo. No podría negar que ese niño era su hijo

"¡Oh!" Exclamo Afrodita con emoción, mientras juntaba sus manos entrelazadas, sobre su pecho

"Sí, Joako, él es tu papá" Dijo con gran pesar Ariela, su hijo se merecía algo mejor

"¡¡Ayyy, pero si es monisimo, es hermoso!!" Grito Afrodita, extasiado, mientras se acercaba al niño "Pero míralo, es como tu cuando eras niño, es adorable" Se agacho para estar a la altura del niño y este lo miro, pensando en lo raro que se veía esa mujer con voz de hombre "¿Cómo te llamas, tesoro?" Le pregunto, mientras le pellizcaba el cachete

"Joaquín"

"Pero que nombre mas lindo" Se tapo la boca para contener el grito de alegría "Giu, ¿no es fantástico?" Le dijo a DM

"…" Este no respondió, mantenía la vista clavada en ese mini él

"¡¡¡Giu!!!, se amable" Afrodita le pago en la cabeza (NdA: Jeh, dominado!)

"Urrmrmrmr" Murmuro, mientras se frotaba la parte golpeada

"Bueno, ustedes de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar, así que… Joaquín, ¿quieres dar un paseo?" Pregunto Afrodita, por que era seguro que esos dos se dirían cosas que el niño, con sus inocentes orejitas, no podría escuchar. Ariela agradeció el tacto de… bueno, de ese ser humano de sexo desconocido

"¿Puedo mamá?" Le susurro Joako despacito, por que la expresión de su mamá era rara

"Sí, ve" Le respondió con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo

"Ven, entonces" Afrodita tomo al niño y lo alzo "Vamos a visitar a Aioria y le pediremos el chocolate que tiene escondido"

"¿El es santo también?"

"Sí, sí, el es un león dorado…aunque mas bien parece un leonzito de peluche…" Los siguientes comentarios hacia la adorable apariencia de Aioria, se perdieron en el camino, a medida que ambos desaparecian por el largo pasillo

"Tu… tu…" Arderla no sabía como se llamaba ese hombre detestable que tenia enfrente y lo único que podía decirle era 'tu'

"Death Mask…" Le susurro desde atrás Aldebaran

"¡¡Tu, Death Mask!!" Le grito apuntándole con un dedo acusador, luego volteo y miro a Aldebarán "¿…Death Mask?... como él puede llamarse Mascara de Muerte" Lo señalo con ambas manos "Si cualquiera se puede dar cuanta que tiene cara de idiota, ¡¡mascara de muerte, ay por dios!!" Exclamo Ariela, ya al borde de la histeria. DM estaba hirviendo, nadie se metía con su apodo, estaba muy enojado

"Death, no te parece mejor, si pasamos a hablar a otro lado" Recomendó Tauro

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto DM, ofuscado mientras intentaba matar a esa mujer con el 'poder' de su mente, al parecer Ariela intentaba lo mismo, por que lo miraba muy concentrada

"No creo que este sea un buen lugar este para hablar ahora, sobre todo cuando de las paredes salen rostros cadavéricos" Explico solicito el gran toro

¿Rostros cadavéricos?"Pregunto extrañada Ariela "¿…Donde?...¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" Grito asustada cuando una boca, perteneciente a una cara que emergía del piso, le mordió el pie

"Me pisaste…" Susurro el rostro, con voz de ultratumba

"Ah, bueno, perdón entonces…" Dijo ella por costumbre y luego volvió a gritar. Que hacia ella, pidiéndole perdón a esa cosa muerta, en que diablos estaba pensando. DM sonrió ampliamente al ver como esa mujer chillona se asustaba. Bajo su cosmo y los rostros desaparecieron

"Si quieres, puedo mostrarte otros trucos" Se ofreció DM muy complaciente

"No, gracias" Le dijo lacónica "El niño es tu hijo, para mi desgracia"

"Ya me di cuanta, eso no lo puedo negar" Admitió cáncer

"¡¡Y tu maldito, se puede decir que esa noche me violaste!!" Le grito resentida. Aldebaran abrió grande los ojos, las cosas se estaban desbocando un poquito

"Bambina, no mientas, se sabe que violación es cuando se fuerza a una de las partes y tu…colaboraste y mucho" Sonrió socarronamente

"Arggghh" Cerro los puños y los mantuvo con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo, muy frustrada ante al verdad. Pero como no reaccionar como ella lo había echo, solo contaba con quince años… y una gran curiosidad. "¿…Por que lo hiciste?"

"Bueno, tenias mi altura, tu cabello era muy corto, chata como una tabla de lavar (igual que ahora)… y bueno, pensé que eras un chico" Termino con su breve y humillante relato. Aldebaran vio como esa bonita muchacha, dejaba caer sus hombros completamente derrotada, mientras que en su rostro se pintaba una expresión de rendición… si DM seguía así, él tomaría cartas en el asunto

"Joako quería conocerte…" Dijo ella en un susurro, mas para si. La ira explosiva de un rato atrás, ya se había esfumado

"¿No pretenderás que me haga cargo?" Dijo el santo del cuarto templo, con un tono que dejaba a claras que él no se haría cargo

"Death" Le dijo Aldebaran en tono de advertencia. Para Ariela, la situación era un feo golpe, difícil de superar. Sintió las lágrimas arderle en los ojos, al borde de derramar todo ese llanto contenido a través de los años…pero no, no lloraría enfrente del enemigo, ese nunca, primero muerta, no debía mostrarse débil ante el bando contrario nunca. "Haz que Afrodita lleve al niño a mi casa" Dijo a Mascara, luego con suavidad rodeo con su brazo a Ariela y la saco fuera de la cuarta casa. Ella se dejo guiar mansamente, por que estaba ida en sus pensamientos, como era que las cosas le habían salido tan mal… al enterarse de su embarazo, había huido de su casa, no pudiendo enfrentar a sus bondadosos padres y decirles _'He tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre que no conozco' _y luego sonreír como si nada, expresando lo bien que la había pasado. Huyo, volviendo un año después, con un rozagante bebe en brazos y alegando que había huido para casarse y que había quedado viuda… nadie la había atacado con preguntas. Con un gran esfuerzo, concluyo sus estudios, pero con tan solo mirar a Joaquín, ver esos ojos azules la hacían olvidarse de todo y sentir que podría con todo… pero con esto… con esto no podría lidiar…

"Bueno, ya llegamos" Dijo Aldebaran.

Ariela volvió súbitamente a tierra "Eh… ¿Mi hijo?" Balbuceo, no recordando haber salido de ese horripilante templo de cáncer

"Tranquila, Afrodita lo traerá… ¡Oh!, pero mira, ahí viene Core" Exclamó Aldebaran con alegría. Ariela vio a la mujer que entraba por el largo pasillo, empujando un cochecito doble de bebe y al acercarse a ellos, pudo observar, a dos bebes idénticos y parecían… hermosamente dormidos

"Al, ¿Cómo estas?" Saludo Core, este doblo la espalda para que Core pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla

"Muy, muy bien… ¿y Saga?"

"Se quedo en el pueblo, arreglando no se que cosa" Hizo un ademán con la mano y luego se percato de la presencia de Ariela… sonrió abiertamente y con una curiosidad creciente, le pregunto "¿Quién es?"

"¡Ah!, que despistado soy… ella es Ariela, la madre del hijo de Death Mask" Presento Tauro. Ariela lo miro, queriéndolo matar, pero él no lo había echo a propósito

"Te compadezco, un desliz… yo soy Core, un gusto" Le sonrió, pensando para sus adentros en la desdicha de esta chica "Ellos dos son mis hijos: Lucien y Dante" Señalo a los bebes de dos meses y medio

"El… gusto es mío" Dijo un poco incomoda

"¿Han merendado?" Pregunto Tauro

"Ellos sí, yo no" Dijo Core

"¿Y tu?" Miro a Ariela, la cual no hizo otra cosa que mirarlo, mientras él esperaba paciente por la respuesta

"…No" Dijo dándose cuenta de los estupida que debió de parecer

"¡Bien!" Exclamo juntando las manos "Pasen a la sala, que voy a preparar tres chocolatadas con galletitas" sonrió de oreja a oreja y salio caminando hacia la cocina. Ariela, entendiendo la mitad de las cosas que habían pasado, miro a Core

"Ven, vamos a la sala. Aldebaran prepara una chocolatadas riquísimas" Core le dio un leve empujoncito para que la siguiera y empujo el cochecito hacia la sala. Después de merendar y hablar y hablar (aunque solo Core y Aldebaran lo hacían), Saga paso a buscar a su esposa e hijos y la familia se marcho hacia su casa. Minutos mas tarde, un lloroso, Afrodita llego para dejar a Joaquín, el santo estaba muy triste al tener que dejar a tan adorable niño

"¿La pásate bien?" Le pregunto Ariela a su hijo, una vez que este se sentó en el gran sofá, de un salto

"¡Muy bien!, el señor Aioria al principio se enojo, pero después jugo conmigo, mientras Afrodita buscaba los chocolates" Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando la evidencia del delito en sus dientes

"Así que te divertiste, campeón" Aldebaran se sentó al lado de Ariela y apoyo el brazo en el respaldo, detrás de ella, la cual se sintió diminuta, ya que casi ni al hombro le llegaba

"¡¡Siiií!!" Joaquín paso por arriba de su madre y se subió al regazo del santo dorado "Aioria me mostró su armadura y también tiene un cachorro y también…" El niño siguió hablando atropelladamente, con miedo a olvidarse algo de todas las cosas que había visto

"Así me gusta" Le dijo el grandote y le hizo cosquillas al pequeño en la panza y sus risas llenaros el salón. Ariela miro con una sonrisa la escena, era tan lindo ver a su hijo reír así, tan ajeno a todo… "¿Tu también quieres cosquillas?" Pregunto sonriente, cortándole los pensamientos deprimentes, torció el cuello hasta donde pudo y lo miro, los ojos café de el la miraban sonrientes. Ese gigante la trataba como si la conociese de toda la vida, se quedo mirándolo, sin saber que decir. "Creo que no tendría que haber preguntado" Dijo medio sonrojado, ella rió al ver como las mejillas del gigantón se tornaban rojas, hasta que una pregunta le resonó en la mente: _'¿No pretenderás que me haga cargo?'_, eso fue suficiente para retornarla a la realidad "Oye, por que no vas a esa habitación, tengo muchos juguetes" Le dijo Aldebaran al niño

"¿¡Puedo jugar?!" Le pregunto expectante

"Todo lo que quieras" Esa respuesta basto para que el niño saliese corriendo hacia la habitación. Aldebaran miro a la mujer indefensa que se encontraba su lado "Tranquila, te aseguro que en unos días mascarita querrá al niño como debe" Trato de trasmitirle seguridad

"Pero…" Como decirle que ir a Grecia había acabado con sus ahorros, que se hospedaban en una posada de mala suerte y ya no le quedaba dinero. No podrían quedarse, ya que solo les quedaba dinero para el pasaje de ida a Italia "…debo volver"

"Puedes quedarte un poco mas, que te cuesta" Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

"… ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES, YA NO TENGO DINERO, GRANDOTE!" Exploto, haciendo aflorar ese carácter fuerte que la identificaba

"Shh, bueno, bueno" Aldebaran la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, calmándola como si ella fuese una niña al borde de un ataque de nervios, por que le habían quitado la muñeca, lo único que faltaba era que le dijese _'Te compraremos otra'_

"Déjame" Se paro y le fulmino con la miraba, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo, acaso?

"¡¡Mami, mami!! Mira" Joaquín apareció corriendo y traía en brazos un enorme power ranger

"Es de mi sobrino, cuando viene de vacaciones se queda conmigo" Le explico Aldebaran, para que no pensara que tenia hobbies raros

"Luego se la podré mostrar a papá, quizás él quiera jugar…mamá, ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto el niño, tirando del pantalón de su madre. Sendas y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, la aplanadora llamada realidad le paso por encima… ella nunca lloraba, pero ver a su hijo tan feliz y esperanzado… y saber lo que sufriría al saber que su padre no lo quería…

"Ya, ya" El brasileño se levanto y la abrazo, era como ser abrazado por un oso de peluche. La cabeza de ella apenas le llegaba al pecho de él y, la verdad, era que se sentía bien "Ya nada malo va a suceder" Le susurro, luego fue hacia Joaquín y lo alzo "Te gustaría que tu y tu mamá, se quedasen aquí, por unos días" Le pregunto

"¿Mami, podemos?" Pregunto su hijo, le imploraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Que debería responder, no conocía a ese hombre

"¿Qué dices?, Ariela" Aldebaran la observo, llevaba adosada al cuello una cosa llamada 'Joaquin', era una escena bastante enternecedora y de repente, le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que Core le había dicho esa tarde: _'Es como un oso…un oso de peluche. Es grandote y parece amenazante, pero por dentro es todo dulzura y pura alegría'. _¿Será cierto? Se pregunto…la verdad, era que muchas opciones no le quedaban

"Bueno…esta bien"

Y así transcurrieron los días. Ariela y Joaquín dormían en una habitación de la planta alta y no había día de descanso en el santuario, por que todos los días, alguna que otra sorpresa se les presentaba. Joaquín, al cabo de una semana, ya era amigo de todos los habitantes del santuario, en especial de Kiki. Todos los días, Afrodita pasaba a buscar al niño y ambos iban a la casa de Death Mask… que ya había dado el gran paso de hablar con su hijo y eso era demasiado ya. Por otro lado, Ariela pasaba casi todos los días con Core y Ariadna (la esposa de Milo). Ambas mujeres disfrutaban de sus vacaciones. Ya que Core estudiaba en la universidad de Atenas y como había tenido a los gemelos, había dejado por un tiempo de asistir. Ariadna, por su lado, tenía descanso del bar del cual era dueña junto con Milo.

Aldebaran la trataba muy bien y ella se divertía mucho con él, le agradaba su compañía… era como si su parte despreocupada y risueña de él, completara la actitud agresiva y explosiva de ella. Una mañana; para ser más exactos, una semana y dos días después; Aldebaran le hizo una propuesta difícil de rechazar.

"¿Quieres ir a la piscina publica?" Dijo alegremente, mientras entraba en la habitación que ella compartía con su hijo

"¿Eh?" Dejo de tender la cama

"Hace mucho calor, podemos ir a la pileta los tres" Puso las manos en los bosillos de su bermuda roja

"Bueno…esta bien" Accedió, después de todo…hacia demasiado calor "Aunque no tengo malla" Dijo ruborizada, no le agradaba decir que era lo que le faltaba

"No importa, vamos al shopping, yo te regalo cinco bikinis, si quieres" Se acerco a ella y la alzo en sus brazos. Podría decirse que ella, se perdió en ese enorme pecho adornado con una musculosa blanca

"¡¡¡Ey!!!" Protesto ella

"Jajaja" Río con fuerza, haciendo temblar su pecho "Vamos, vamos y de paso, te invito un heleado" Dijo, esa chica le caía tan bien, sobre todo cuando se enojaba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas… mucha dinamita en tan pequeño envase. Y es así, que después de comprar dos bikinis y una malla enteriza, los dos se sentaron a comer un helado. La gente en el shopping los miraba al pasar, ya que la escena era lago graciosa… Aldebaran era muy grandote y ella parecía una niña pequeña a su lado.

En la piscina publica, fue un tema aparte, por que Ariela se rehusaba a sacarse la ropa y quedarse solo con la bikini.

"Vamos, no es tan grave" Dijo Aldebaran mientras se quitaba la remera

"No…no quiero" Volvió a repetir, estaba de espaldas a él, ya que estaba observado como Joako se sumergía feliz en la pileta para niños y reía con los demás niños

"Ven" Aldebaran el tomo por los hombros y la dio vuelta

"…wow..." Susurro Ariela, ese hombre era físico culturista ¿o que?, pensó. Una pared de músculos tostados fue lo único que vio…no era, para nada lo mismo que verle con la armadura puesta o en todo caso, vestido…es que en ese cuerpo no había ni un gramo de gordura…puro músculo

"A ver" Aldebaran le quito la pollera/pareo, como si ella fuese una muñeca…es que la chica aun estaba paralizada, luego le siguió la remera, hasta que por fin quedo solo con la bikini

"… ¡Eyyyy!" Protesto, aunque para ser sinceros, reacciono bastante tarde…y después se quejaba de que quedaba embarazada

"¿Cuál es el problema?, tienes un cuerpo hermoso" Dijo él señalándola con ambas manos. Varias personas que pasaban por ahí, se quedaron mirándolos

Ariela ruborizada por el cumplido, lo miro "Estas loco… ¿yo, un cuerpo hermoso?" Susurro.

"Puede ser que este algo loco" La tomo con un brazo de la cintura y la levantó hasta que quedo a la altura de su rostro, la chica se incomodo un poco…era un poco reacia a los hombres (NdA: Teniendo en cuenta lo que le paso con Mascarita…)

"Suéltame"

"No" Le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla y lo que hizo que se ruboriza mas. Las señoras mayores pasaban sonriendo y suspirando ante el gesto de el grandote "¡A la pileta!"

"¿¿Eh??" Abrió grande los ojos y cuando el santo de oro comenzó a correr, se aferró fuerte de su cuello y ambos se zambulleron con un gran estruendo en la piscina.

Dos semanas habían pasado y los tres habitantes de la segunda casa, disfrutaban mucho de su mutua compañía…pero como bien se sabe, todo llega a su fin

"Vengo…vengo a ver a Joaquín" Dijo Death Mask serio, Ariela se encontraba sentada en el comedor de la casa…esta lo miro muy, pero muy sorprendida

"¿Para que?" Le pregunto con desconfianza

"¡¡¡Lo quiero ver, por el simple hecho de que quiero!!!" Le grito exasperado, esa mujer lograba irritarlo a niveles insospechados

"¡Papá, papá!" Joaquín entro corriendo a la sala, seguido por los dos perros de Saga; argento, el ovejero belga y Escarto, el galgo plateado; ambos canes se pararon a una distancia prudente de Death y desde allí le gruñeron…es que hacia 1 año atrás Death había tenido un 'pequeño' altercado con los perritos…casi mata a uno de ellos. Joaquín se acerco a su padre y alzo los brazos

"…" Death, que había dejado de mirar con odio a los perros, dirigió sus ojos a su hijo…sin saber que hacer

"Quiere que lo alces" Le dijo ella. El, medio reacio, alzo al chico en brazos. Ariela pensó en darle algo de crédito, después de todo, que viniese a buscar por si solo a su hijo era un gran paso

"Vamos a jugar la pelota" Le dijo el chico entusiasmado

"…Esta bien" Acepto Death y un leve movimiento en una de las esquinas de su boca, le indico a Ariela que estaba sonriendo

Ella no quería irse de ese lugar, había llegado a tomarle cariño…y se había encariñado con el grandote, se tapo el rostro con las manos, quizás eras algo mas que cariño. Pero ella debía volver a su casa, volver a su trabajo y su hijo, al colegio. Su meta, había sido que Death aceptara a su hijo como tal y todo le había salido bien, así que ahora debía volver a su vida normal. El padre de Joako podría visitarlo cuando quisiese y lo mismo se aplicaba a su hijo, eso era algo que ya habían acordado. Así de cabizbaja la encontró Aldebaran. El santo alzo una ceja, no le gustaba ver a nadie triste y menos a esa chica. Deposito las bolsas del supermercado en la mesa y se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado y el almohadón del sillón cedió ante el peso de él. Ariela termina cayendo contra él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto en tono conciliador y la abrazo. Ella se dejo abrazar, a pesar de su carácter arisco, parecía necesitar de ese abrazo…el cual la hizo sentir protegida

"Nada" Mintió

"Ejemm…" Aldebaran se aclaro la garganta "No tienes por que irte, a pesar de que Mascarita ya haya aceptado a Joako…deberían quedarse los dos acá, así tu hijo podría vivir con su padre…"

"¡¡¡¿Por eso nada mas?!!!" Le grito enojada

"Eh…" Su intención, no había sido expresar sus pensamientos de esa manera… bueno, él no era bueno expresándose

"¡¡Suéltame, redomado idiota!!" Le dijo, tratando de zafarse del abrazo de oso

"No" Dijo terminante. Ariela lo miro…él le sonreía, se estaba burlando de ella

"¿Te causa mucha gracia, verdad?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada y él asintió vigorosamente…al fin y al cabo, Ariela sonrió

"Así me gustas mas" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar…al parecer, el grandote no se daba cuenta de nada "Tengo que hacer la cena…" Quiso levantarse, pero ella lo freno

"Eh…es temprano aun, no quieres….emm, ver un poco de tele y…" Balbuceo. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo se debía coquetear con un hombre, no había tenido tiempo para esa clase de cosas. Lo que si sabia, era que pronto se iría y ya no volvería a ver a ese vikingo, que con un 'Ok' volvió a abrazarla y tomo el control remoto de la tele.

Dos días después, Aldebaran volvía a su casa con un ramo de jazmines. Él no era bueno para las declaraciones amorosas y ese tipo de cosas…una vez, una muchacha del pueblo le había regalado una flor y lo único que él había echo, fue sonrojarse…mientras Aioria y Mu se partían de la risa detrás de él. Pero ahora estaba decidido, totalmente. Esa muchacha le gustaba y no quería que se vaya del santuario y aparte, se había encariñado mucho con Joaquín. Pero al llegar a su casa, enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

"Se fueron" Le dijo Afrodita, estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del pasillo principal "No pude convencerla, que chica maz terca" Movió la cabeza con pesar

"¿Hace cuanto?" Pregunto Aldebaran. Justo ahora pasaba esto, justo cuando él ya había arreglado todo. La señorita Saori le había prometido conseguirle trabajo en alguna escuela, ya que Ariela era maestra de kindergarten

"El avión salía a la una de la tarde"

"¡¡¡Pero son las doce y media!!!" Bramo

"¡¡Ey, no me gritez, OK!!...tu puedes llegar" Le aseguro

"Pero como, si no tengo automóvil….ni siquiera, una bicicleta"

"Yo te llevo" Death Mask apareció de la nada, como le era de costumbre y miro hoscamente a Aldebaran

"¡¡¿Eh!!?" Aldebaran alzo ambas cejas sorprendido ¿Masca-chan (Diminutivo de Mascarita-chan) Amable? …¿Acaso sobrevenía el Apocalipsis?... ¿eran cascos de caballo lo que resonaba a lo lejos? Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis… ¡Ah!, no, era Death que golpeaba sin cesa el piso con el taco de sus botas

"¡¡Vamoz, vamoz!!, que se nos hace tarde" Afrodita apuro a los otros dos, tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara. Death lo hacia por su hijo, que de seguro extrañaría al grandote idiota ese… y por que en cierta manera, le debía algo a la mujer chillona.

Mascara de Muerte manejaba…terriblemente mal y rápido. Estuvieron a punto de chocar la chevy azul nacarado contra un árbol…, un poste de luz, un policía, un semáforo…bueno, es una perdida de tiempo enumerar las veces que vieron la cara de la muerte…y no hablo de Masca-chan. Al llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, Aldebaran se abrió paso a través de la horda de turistas japoneses (Todos andaban con sus cámaras de foto)…aunque en realidad, la gente lo veía venir como una tromba y se corrían dejándole el paso…sin contar la cara de pocos amigos de Mascara.

"_Ultimo llamado para el vuelo 406, destino Italia_" SE escucho por los altavoces. Ese su avión. Joaquín tomo la mano de su mamá, estaba muy triste por tener que dejar a su papá y a todos sus amigos

"Vamos, Joako" Le urgió su madre, ambos comenzaron a arrastrar las valijas

"¡¡Alto!!" Se escucho una voz a espaldas de los dos "Espera" Aldebaran al fin llego ante los dos

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto sorprendida

"Ten" Le entrego el ramito de jazmines

"…Gracias" Miro el ramo "¿Solo a esto viniste?" Pregunto desilusionada

"No…errr…yo" Bajo la piel morena pude verse un leve rubor

"Mi avión va a despegar, tengo que irme" Tomo a su hijo de la mano y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Aldebaran hablando solo

"Por todoz loz dioses y espectros, ¡¡¡VE!!!" Afrodita, exasperado, lo empujo

"Sí" Suspiro. Dio dos pasos y toma a Ariela de la cintura, alzándola. Sus miradas se encontraron

"¿Pero que demonios haces?" Le grito enfadada, eso de levantarla si se le estaba haciendo costumbre

"Esto" Le estampo un beso en los labios. Ariela soltó el ramo y tomo el rostro de Aldebaran con sus manos. De fondo se escuchaban los suspiros de afrodita a la par que decía 'Que romántico' y un 'Que ridículo' por parte de Death "Me gustas"Declaro

"Jeh… a mi también" Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

"¡A mi también, a mi también!" Gritaba Joako feliz de la vida, por que su mamá y Aldebaran se querían "Papi" El niño corrió hasta donde estaba Death y este lo alzo en brazos

"¿Quieres ser…mi novia?"

"Pero…" ¿Y su vida en Italia?

"Yo quiero ver a mi hijo…todos los días. Quiero que viva aquí" Declaro firme Death…Ariela lo miro sorprendida

"Ves, debes quedarte"

"¿Complotaron en mi contra?" Ariela le sonrió a Aldebaran

"¿Serás mi novia?"

"¡Por Ares!, contéstale, así nos largamos de una buena vez" Exclamo harto Death

"…" Ariela lo miro con ganas de ahorcarlo y luego miro al grandote "Sí, lo seré" Contestó al fin… miles de aplausos se escucharon alrededor de ellos, mucha gente se había juntado ahí para ver la escena romántica

"Jajajaja, estoy muy contento" Río el gran toro

"Yo también" Ariela lo abrazo

"Salgamos de aquí, le hará mal ver al niño tanta cursilería" Dijo con una mueca de asco Death a Afrodita

"¡¡¡Ay, querido!!!, deberías aprender de él" Enlazo el brazo libre de su pareja con el suyo. Los tres marcharon hacia la chevy azul aparcada fuera, dejando atrás a los dos tortolos… y sí, Ariela perdió el vuelo, pero gano un oso de peluche tamaño real.

Fin

07/05/07


End file.
